Dragon Doctoring
Log Title: Dragon Doctoring Characters: Dust Devil, Scales, Spike Location: Autobot City Repair Bay Date: October 28, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales is still injured from the Deadite attack, so this time the medic is the patient. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:58:44 on Monday, 28 October 2019.' Spike has been trying to be a few places at once. Mainly, he's been by his dad's side though. Now, Sparkplug is back in Autobot City, in bed after a draining day, and an overnight stay at the hospital. Dust Devil frowns as he comes in from outside with the wounded baby dragon. HE glances around, "Dammit...I could TRY and fix ya but yer so small. If you were junkion I'da have a better chance of helpin ya I still could but...smaller fingers would probably be better..." He calls out, "Spike ya in here?" Scales rests her chin on Dust Devil's arm. "I 'preciate the thought- an' the lift." Dust Devil pokes her, "Ya shoulda said you were still hurtin. I can at least patch things and try ta help or get ya a real medic.' Spike calls out from his workstation "Yeah?!" He gets up and looks over at Dust Devil, carrying Scales. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god both of you are here! I was getting worried about you!" Scales yawns. "I was nappin' by FortMax," she explains. "It's nice an' sunny out there." Spike makes a face and says "Well...yeah, but you kinda need repairin'" Dust Devil grins at Spike, "Yeah you tell her!" He moves to gently place her on one of the medical berths. "How're ya doin SPike?: Spike gives a weary look up at Dust Devil and yawns. "I'm okay...I guess." He sighs "Really want to tear those...whatever the hell we fought - a new one for ruining the funeral of some really heroic Autobots." Scales sighs. "Yeah.. but I wanted to rest up before I tried goin' somewhere to get 'em.." She carefully stretches out on one side, so the other side with the slash wound is easy to get at. "'M still tired.." Spike winces as he sees the slash wound. "Oh Jeez, Scales..." He walks up to a med table. Unlike others, Scales is atually an Autobot that Spike can work on without much feats of acrobatics. Dust Devil pokes at scales again playfully and sighs, "Ya got hit by one of those nasty attacks that still has Trojan unconscious...I'm glad yer even functionin...." He goes rummaging through the medical bay drawers looking for..stuff. Spike moves a light to shine it on Scales' gash. He looks over at Dust Devil. "Heyah, do me a solid and get some cleaning solution over tehre." Spike looks over at Dust Devil. "No one's moved Trojan yet?" Scales nods. "Starlock did a field patch on the wound, stopped the bleedin' at least. And rest helped some, but..." Dust Devil shakes his head, "SHe's...140 feet long...it's kinda hard ta just pick her up and move her unless yer Fort Max. ANd I bet he'd have some issues." He picks up the cleaner and some of the normally needed repair parts and brings them over to Spike. He then holds a box up and measures it against Scales. "Hmmm still too big." Spike nodnods. "Yeah yeah...jus' hold still, please." He looks on at the gash and winces. "Damn..." Spike frowns a bit in irritation at Dust Devil. "The hell you need a box for?" Spike begins to clean the gash out from Scales. He mumbles "It's good it's not like a 'Walking Dead' thing where if you came in contact with those crazy guys you'd get infected." Scales nods, trying to just relax while Spike works. Last thing he needs is for the dragon to be restless. Dust Devil grins at Spike, "You worry about yer patient...I'll worry about mine." He goes back to fiddling with the box walks over closer and measures it to Scales again. Now making it a bit smaller. He hmmmms and wanders off to one of the tables and begins to pull more advanced circuitry from his subspace. Spike frowns and snaps his finger. "No..no...NO." He calls back before he repairs Scales. "Now just...what the hell are you going to do, and what the hell are you going to do with those supplies?!" He says in a mildly irritated tone "We're here to repair, but you can't just abscond with stuff here without telling us, or at least logging it." Spike looks back at Scales and says "Sorry...where was I..." He continues cleaning the wound. Once cleaned, he begins to seal some of the damaged circuitry inside. >> Spike finishes the repairs on Scales. << Scales 's paws and tail twitch a bit, but since that's not where the injury is, she's doing pretty well. It's really hard to hold still and not watch, even though she trusts Spike. GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike looks at Scales and pats her shoulder. "Just a second...I know it's uncomfortable..." he continues making some careful welds inside, hoping Dust Devil is obediant and doesn't make off with stuff with Spike not looking. Dust Devil chuckles at Spike, "Yer not quite as scary as Starlock....And I'll log the supplies I use from here. I got most of the important stuff from elsewhere..." He tweaks and welds some stuff. His hands have transformed to more precision instruments. The little box is starting to take shape. Well...more of a solid box shape. He heads over to the charging station and there's a slight whine as he sets whatever it is on rapid charge. It's...a box. Dust Devil is already over to the paint station and programming some stuff in. Spike frowns, not wating to take his focus off from Scales. "Well...God, just TELL me who you're going to use it on? Is it Trojan?" He sighs and looks at Scales. "He always has to have this 'big secret' sometimes." Spikecauterizes the remaining gashes in Scale's side. He gives a satisfied nod. "OK...not let's seal that exterior..." Scales hehs softly. "He does at least log parts. Usually before he leaves, even." She peers back curiously now that Spike's pausing. "Still feel kinda cold." Her body is a little cooler than normal- it usually runs hot for her size. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike nods and says "Well...you lost a pretty good deal of energon, so we'll fix that up. Dust Devil is thoroughly enjoying himself. He grabs the box and moves it to paint. It doesn't take long for the tiny box to be painted. He makes sure its dry before he picks it up. He inspects it and turns away from the pair hiding a bright glow before he turns to head toward the pair. "It doesn't take very long but ya gotta have the parts and all ta make em, I learned how ta do it with the junkions and some of the stuff I studied...." He offers the little box...that is black with an orange jack-o-lantern on it to Scales. "here....Ya should be able ta charge it with the charge stations, when we get back ta Cybertron I can see if I still have the tiny solar panel that I can add ta it." A bright grin appears on his face. "It'll make energon goodies. Ummm Happy Halloween?" GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike rolls his eyes and tries not to smile. He gestures to Dust Devil. "PLEASE...make yourself useful and roll that energon dispenser over there over to where Scales and I are." Spike begins to prepare a port to give Scales an infusion of energon. Scales is still trying to hold still for Spike, while craning her neck to see Dust Devil's device. "Oh, really? Cool!" Dust Devil holds his arms up, "Yes sir! Whatever you say sir!" He goes and grabs the dispenser and beings it over. "My personal one can make flavors. Can't do the augments like that here though." Spike frowns at Dust Devil. "I didn't mean THAT way...I didn't mean that in an 'ordering you around' way." Spike takes a tube and carefully affixes it with one of the panels that's still open in Scales. He finds a good port and affixes the tube to the energon dispenser. He then looks over at Scales. "OK...remember I told you to stay still before, but this time I really mean it." He goes over to the energon transfuser and activates it. "Energon transfusion happening in 3...2...and...1" He then opens the clamp that now releases a slow stream of energon into Scales. He adds "Give it about 4 or 5 minutes." Scales nods and then lays her head back down, humming quietly to herself while she waits. Dust Devil grins at Spike, "I know I know...Just givin ya some sass...yer not gonna come unglued on me fer givin ya some hell." Spike smirks and says "No, I'm used to it." He sighs "Is Cerebros doing that to you?" He adds "He's moody...but give him a shot, he's still figuring out his way." Scales hums. "House to house we asked for candy, the sugar made us swoon..." Singing to herself. Dust Devil grins and looks at Scales, "Spike did ya spike the mix or she just THAT low on energon?" He grins and watches for a moment before responding to Spike. "Probably ain't happy with...well whatever exaclty happened durin that fight" The energon port stops. "All right...all set...but hold still...still need to seal up the gash." He goes over to his welding tool. Scales huffs slightly, trying not to move. "I've been listenin' to Halloween songs," she tells Dusty. "If I weren't injured, It'd be nice to go trick'r'treatin'. I know I can't eat the candy, but it's fun to walk around with people in costumes." Spike looks over at Dust Devil. "Honest answer? He's...actually doing pretty good." He looks at Scales and Dust Devil and he begins to weld. "Whereas if it were Decepticons, or someone he genuinely saw as a full-fledged 'living' being, yes, he is very reluctant. But this...it was ... well, I think the fact that on the surface, these beings were obviously dead, and were intent on causing death, he didn't give himself a chance to weigh all the pros and cons, he just went into action." Dust Devil nods, "That's just what he needs ta do." He grins, "if ya'd held back, there mighta been additional people bein buried." Scales nods, too. "There were an awful lot of people there who couldn't fight for themselves." GAME: Spike PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Spike smiles as he finishes the final weld. He pats Scale's shoulder. "Ok, all done!" Spike looks over at Dust Devil. "Yeah...I'm hoping...I hate to say this, but this was probably the best situation to get involved in combat, unfortunately." He adds "There were no chances for negotiation, or debate. These ... beings...they looked like they were dead already, and just wanted to 'recruit' more dead." Scales shifts and sits up, then carefully stretches, testing the repairs to see if anything catches. "Oh, that's better!" She takes a much larger stretch, flexing her wings and claws to really feel the joints move, then hops down and gives Spike a quick, light hug between paw and neck. "Thanks!" Spike grins at that and gives a quick hug in return. "Hyeah...just doing my job." Dust Devil grins and stays back letting Scales stretch and feel the repairs. He looks at Spike. "Ya all did great as far as I can tell." He shakes his head. "I don't wanna go through that again." Scales nods. "I'm just happy me an' Crosscut were over by all the humans. It coulda gone real bad if we weren't." Spike nods. "Yeah...not too sure if you guys know...dad...I mean Sparkplug...he was the only one that had to go to the hospital." Dust Devil frowns, Dust Devil says, "Sorry yer family was put in danger." Spike sighs "I'm sorrier for Bluestreak, Skids, Outback, and Tracks." He adds "I don't think we were ever in danger...I mean...except...you know...when we were...but you guys protected us, as usual." ''' '''He adds "It just got dad's heart racing." Scales nods. "I thought I heard First Aid saying he just needed some rest, pretty much." She hehs. "I was kinda focused on keepin' Megan safe at that point, since she's still too small to run fast on her own." Spike nods. He looks at Scales and says "By the way...thank you...not only did you keep her safe, you kept her from being scared...I mean, she was spooked, but you calmed her a lot." He gives a gratified grin to Scales. "Thank you." Scales grins back. "You're welcome. I did my best!" Dust Devil grins at SPike and Scales, allowin them to speak. He looks toward the door and frowns, "wonder if I should go make sure Trojan is still okay." Scales mms. "Gimme a couple hours to let these repairs settle a bit, an' I'll come out an' see what I can do. I got a lotta tools built in, after all. Might be able to do somethin' without movin' her." She sighs. "It was real nice seein' Daniel an' getting out in the sunshine again. Too bad it all got cut short." And an excuse to stay on Earth a little longer? Yeah, jump at it. Log session ending at 23:11:01 on Monday, 28 October 2019.